


i would do anything for you.

by kurusui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurusui/pseuds/kurusui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>friendship-established, second/third-year; (10/20/14 crosspost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would do anything for you.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on 10/20/14 @ [tumblr](https://lucirent.tumblr.com/post/100475713693/fic-i-would-do-anything-for-you) & there are no edits under the line. again i think even though there are some issues with it this is pretty good and i would like it to reach a bigger audience; also truly it would be nice if i could write for them again one day, there was a lot more i had from 2014 but it was on a website that got deleted without my knowledge, so, rip. i know it's just an idealized undeveloped pairing but you can't help what you get attached to 
> 
> -
> 
> if you know me you know i live for friendship established tsukiyachi. i really can barely stand anything else lmao
> 
> i basically wrote this all yesterday so still no progress on 10k fic (probably for the better)

**01.**

_(all i know is a simple name)_

“Tsukishima-kun,” Yachi calls from down the hallway. He has his headphones on, so she runs after him.

“Tsu-ki-shi-ma-kun,” she repeats slowly after tapping on his shoulder.

“Yeah?” He slips off his headphones and faces her, waiting.

“You’re sick, aren’t you?” Yachi asks.

He frowns. “I’m not,” and almost walks away.

“I heard you coughing during practice,” she insists. He’d never admit it if she didn’t confront him. “You’re not taking care of yourself!”

“Since when was it your responsibility….” Tsukishima trails off. “Don’t say it’s because you’re my manager now.”

“It’s not!” Yachi exclaims, “It’s because we’re friends.”

He looks at her with the strangest expression, and for a split second she wonders if she just imagined the last year of walks and celebrations and promises. Ah.

“I won’t bother you about it if you promise you’ll stay healthy,” Yachi compromises.

Tsukishima sighs but he’s amused, so she thanks her lucky stars.

“I promise.”

_(everything has changed)_

 

**02.**

_(if you’re gonna be the death of me,)_

“Ugh, I can’t…!!!”

“Yachi-san, please calm down,” Tsukishima says with minimal effort, knowing it won’t help. They’ve already started preparing for exams early, but the pressure’s getting to her.

She slumps her head down onto the table. “I told you, biochemistry is impossible. I’m going to fail.”

“It’s just memorizing functional groups,” he states nonchalantly. And braces himself–

“Says the future chemistry major!”

“You don’t see me complaining about english.” Tsukishima points at his finished stack of essays. He doesn’t understand her fascination with literature but brought his class materials anyway; it’s not really his style to ask why she’s so willing to read his work.

“Because… you’re impossibly smart,” she sighs, exasperated. Yachi lifts her face up a little and makes eye contact with him, pouting, scrunching up her face, anything to get him to react. He can’t take her seriously and laughs.

Another time, maybe months ago before she’d discovered his favorite bakery, and he caught her falling asleep in class, she’d be fuming… but now she knows him too well.

Yachi ties up her hair and changes tactics. “Promise you’ll tutor me before finals,” she asks directly. It’s like she’s staring straight into his soul, it’s unnerving.

“I’m busy with my own work,” Tsukishima starts, but it sounds like excuses before the words even leave his mouth.

“Hey, look,” Yachi says pointedly. “Rearrange your priorities. I mean, think about it,” she pauses, eyes sparkling, “an afternoon at the cake shop, and me. Or work by yourself, without cake, and without me.”

She’s grinning ridiculously and he fakes hesitation, but they both already know.

“I’m such a pushover when it comes to you,” Tsukishima replies, putting his head into his hands. He can’t hide his smile.

Yachi hits him lightly on the shoulder as she gets up to throw out her trash.

“You always have been.”

_(that’s how i wanna go)_

 

**03.**

_(and shaking my head from all i have done)_

“This is disgusting,” Tsukishima mutters as soon as they leave the food court, tossing a sample toothpick into the trashbin. “How can companies possibly think it’s a good idea to make fruit flavored chicken.”

“It’s not that bad,” Yachi says, rolling her eyes. “You just make it sound worse on purpose.”

They walk through the mall on a rainy Saturday, window shopping, because both of them are nearly broke. Tsukishima called Yachi, and a year ago if you asked her she could hardly believe it, but today everything feels completely natural.

“I really wanna go to the arcade,” Yachi grumbles as they pass by, noises and flashing lights catching her attention.

He pulls her along. “That’s like the ultimate waste of money,” he reminds her, dragging her by the sleeve as she stares forlornly.

“I know, but…”

He can’t help it, he’s really weak. “Let’s go to the shop that sells those cute things that girls really like, will that make you any happier?”

The moment she registers what he said, Yachi gets excited, then stops.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“What,” he says, flinching.

“You are _so_ soft,” she tells him, looking up. “Thank you though,” Yachi says, linking arms with him. He couldn’t be more embarrassed.

\-  - -

Tsukishima can’t exactly stand outside, Yachi determines, so he ends up following her inside, to his dismay.

She gasps suddenly. “Did you find something?” he asks.

“It’s a surprise,” she says, and holds out her hand for money. He walks out after giving her some, wondering how much she’s going to use.

Yachi walks out of the store and drops the bag into his hands with a smile.

“What is this…?”

It’s a dinosaur keychain.

_(but you never left me)_

 

**04.**

_(but i wonder where were you?)_

The game today is against a group they’ve never faced, a small school that didn’t have the power to win games, it seemed, until this year. Yachi was nervous because Karasuno didn’t have the past year’s information to strategize, but when she asked, Tsukishima just told her to stop worrying.

“I guess you have it under control then, captain?” she remembers saying.

“Stop worrying,” he repeats. He tries to look reassuring but Yachi finds it hard to believe there isn’t something he’s hiding. Before she can protest, he continues.

“Trust me.”

She talks so excitedly to the first years standing beside her, they wonder how anyone could feel so strongly about their teammates. “Yeah, and last year it was even better because they finally won-”

“Tsukishima–!!!” Yachi hears, a loud scream, ringing in her ears, and in that second Coach Ukai springs out of his seat.

Yachi turns around and suddenly everything is in blurry slow motion. Or maybe the world’s just spinning backwards, she can’t tell. All she can see is Tsukishima on the floor… Tsukishima, hurt, injured, and…

“The other team,” someone says, hell if she knows who, and their voice carries straight to her. “Foul play…”

“He’s unconscious,” their libero reports, and it sounds calm, composed but she can feel the panic settling in–

_Oh, this is my heart._

\-  - -

Yachi wakes up on a bench in the hallway, head dizzy, but her first thought is their captain.

“Tsukishima,” she whispers, sitting up.

“Oh, Yachi-san, I’m so glad,” Yamaguchi says from the floor next to her, “you’re okay already.”

“Where’s Tsukishima,” Yachi asks, irrationally desperate.

“In the hospital,” he tells her quickly, “but–”

“But what,” Yachi almost wails, because he won’t give her straightforward answers, “I need to know, please…”

“Yachi-san, stop interrupting me!” Yamaguchi pleads, and she restrains herself long enough to hear him say “recuperating”.

She nearly faints again.

\-  - -

Hours later she slips into the room, dimly lit, flowers everywhere.

Yachi sits by the bed and somehow stops herself from crying. “Your face…”

She used to joke about his perfect complexion, but all of that seems lost to the wind now. It breaks her heart to think about him getting hit like this.

It’s her fault.

“How the hell do you expect me to trust you after this…”

_(when i was at my worst down on my knees?)_

 

**05.**

_(come out to meet you, tell you i’m sorry)_

Tsukishima sits on a crate on the rooftop, and the wind blows through his hair. The view could be worse, honestly, but there’s something comforting about the way the clouds float along the blue sky.

He can hear Yachi opens the door behind him and turns around. She doesn’t look happy.

“Before you say anything, you’re the one who’s been ignoring me,” Yachi points out. “Under the guise of studying for your elite university, which we both know is meaningless when we could be studying together.”

“This is probably a shitty excuse, but-”

“I know it’s going to be a shitty excuse.”

Tsukishima looks her in the eyes, it’s clear she’s seriously upset.

“I’m sorry,” he says, feeling the words dissipate. “I didn’t want to hurt you at all, and wait, I know I shouldn’t have cut things off after club activities ended. I know it.”

“Then why did you do it?” Yachi asks. “I honestly don’t think you realize what you did to me.”

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, lets the breeze pass through, because he knows nothing he says can make it up to her.

“I didn’t want it to hurt so much after graduation,” he says, closing his eyes. “I was selfish and I wanted to try to get used to-” he breaks off, weakly.

“-not being around you.”

His eyes still refuse to open, and he waits to hear the sound of her footsteps walking away from him because it’s what he deserves.

Instead her arms envelop him.

“Stop,” Tsukishima tells her, because he’s not allowed to feel this way.

“No,” Yachi replies softly, hugging him tighter.

“This is what I want.”

_(you don’t know how lovely you are)_


End file.
